Ángel de amor
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: Dos personas con un sufrimiento igual por sentimientos no correspondidos, al encontrarse… ¿Podrán ser felices?
1. Memorias bajo la lluvia

Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Yo de nuevo con una idea loca

Jeje

Mi primer fic ishiruki a ver que les parece

* * *

Ángel de amor

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Primer capitulo: Memorias bajo la lluvia

* * *

Pareciera que en esos momentos, el cielo se estuviera cayendo. La lluvia era tan fuerte que casi nadie estaba fuera de sus casas, los comercios cércanos ya había cerrados, pensando que ningún cliente fuera a sus puestos, nadie estaba en ese lugar, y eso era lo que importaba, solo quería soledad, solo eso, después de esa tarde, nada seria igual.

Aquella persona se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque central de Karakura, sin ninguna protección hacia aquel frente frio que estaba sobre esa ciudad, su cuerpo que ya estaba sumamente mojado, temblaba por el frio provocado, la ropa que traía se había pegado a su cuerpo dibujando perfectamente su cuerpo sobre esa tela.

-**¿Kuchiki-san?**

Escucho como su nombre era pronunciado y reconoció la voz rápidamente.

-**Ishida… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Aunque le había contestado con una pregunta, no pareciera que le molestara ni siquiera un poco, al igual que ella, estaba mojado, tal ves más que ella, su camisa blanca se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo, pero con la diferencia, que la tela se trasparentaba demasiado.

-**Puede ser… que lo mismo que tu**- dijo con un tono de tristeza que ella sintió claramente, sin preguntarle o pedir permiso, se sentó a su lado, sin invadir el espacio personal de ella.

-**Puede ser…** - entendió lo que el peli negra le insinúo con lo dicho.

El viento comenzó a acompañar a la lluvia que en ningún momento cedió ante ella, pareciera que ambos mantuvieses una pelea ferros, y que ninguno de ellos dejaba ganar al otro.

-**Inoue y Kurosaki, se van del país**- la sequedad se subrayaba en cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, ella entendía por que.

- **Sí lo sé, él me lo dijo al medio día**

_***/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Flash Black**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_Faltaba poco para que las clases terminara, y de milagro había conseguido calificaciones adecuadas para poder ingresar al próximo nivel, y cuando decía milagro, era milagro, aun no había entendido el sistema de estudio de los seres humanos, ¿Por que mierda tenia que aprender a utilizar las matemáticas?, si los shinigamis no van a sacar raíz cuadrada para matar a un hollow._

_Se dirigía con pesadez a la casa de los Kurosaki, después de un tiempo de haberlo pensado y meditado, tendría que tener mucho valor para decir las verdad, verdad que ella misma se había negado por mucho tiempo. Pero eso se había acabado._

_Sonrió ampliamente, recordando las palabras que hacia poco le dijo se hermano menor, eso fue la razón principal por la que se decidió a tomar las riendas del asunto, si Ichigo no se atrevía, ni modo, ella tenía que hacerlo._

_Entro rápidamente una vez llegada a ella, y percibió unos ruidos extraños._

_¿Llantos?_

_Siguió avanzando a paso lento, y entrando a la sala encontró algo más que raro._

_**-¿Qué es lo que sucede**__?- pregunto confusa._

_Se encontraba frente a ella toda la familia Kurosaki, Isshin-sama estaba llorando a cantaros al igual que la pequeña yuzu, los dos se abrasaban desesperadamente, mientras que Karin, tan solo fruncía el seño como nunca, inclusive le recordó a Ichigo, el cual estaba en medio de todo ese alboroto._

_**-¡KUCHIKI-CHAN!-**__ por un momento dejo de abrasar a su hija y se lanzo a ella, la abraso de las piernas. Pareciera que era la típica escena de un niño de cinco años cuando no le compraban lo que quería._

_**-Kurosaki-sama… ¿Qué le sucede?-**__ aun no entendía._

_**-Detenlo-**__ de todos lo ruidos que el hacia pudio entender esa palabras- detén a mi hijo_

_¿Detenerlo?_

_Sin esperar otra palabra de ese sujeto, miro al peli naranja que mantenía su mirada neutra a o que estaba pasando._

_**-¿A que se refiere tu papá?-**__ necesitaba una respuesta._

_**-Me voy a Estados Unidos**_

_Cada una de las palabras de él rezumbaba en su cabeza, como si fuese un eco enorme que no desaparecía. Sus piernas empezaron a perder fuerzas, y por un momento sintió que caía lentamente, en un poso sin fondo._

_**-¿Qué… que dijiste?-**__ sinceramente no lo podía creer_

_**-Lo que escuchaste, me voy al extranjero, para estudiar la universidad.**_

_**-¿Pero como? aun no termina el curso escolar, además no te puedes ir solo-**__ trataba de encontrar una escusa razonable para que el peli naranja rectificara su decisión, ella no podía salir de Karakura, era una de las condiciones que le había puesto su hermano para dejarla en el mundo real, con Ichigo._

_**-Por eso no te preocupes**__-contesto rápidamente- __**las calificaciones ya están, lo que vienes son un tipo repaso de todo lo visto, además no me voy solo…**_

_**¿No…?**_

_**-Me voy con Inoue, mi novia**_

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Fin de flash Black**_

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

Cada uno de esos recuerdos eran doloroso, y mas por las palabras de él, tenia tantas ilusiones de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero él, tan solo las destruyo.

-**Yo lo escuche de la boca de Inoue.**

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Flash Black.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_La buscaba con desesperación, no se presento en el club de manualidades y eso le preocupaba, no era de las personas que hacían eso, pues bien sabía él que ella había asistido ese día._

_La encontró con algunas amigas y profesores rodeándola, diciendo cosas que por más que intentaba no lograba comprender._

_**-¡PRINCESA…!-**__ Chizuro al asfixiaba de tan fuerte que daba aquel abraso, pero por suerte Tatsuki llago al rescate._

_**-Ni siquiera en este momento dejas de ser tan…-**__ no sabia que decir, y en su lugar por primera ves estaría igual._

_-¿Qué no entiendes?-empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas-__** ¡nuestra Hime se nos va!**_

_¿Se va?_

_De no ser por que había escuchado más que bien, creería que esta ves Chizuro ya se había tomado no se que cosa para pensar eso._

_**-Mejor ¿No crees? así se alejara de ti de una ves por todas-**__ dijo sumamente enojada._

_**-Tatsuki-chan, Chizuro-san, clámense por favor-**__ hablo por primera vez la peli naranja__**-no es para tanto, solo me iré unos años.**_

_-¡AÑOS!- Por segunda vez trato tomarla de la misma manera pero Tatsuki lo evito._

_**-Inoue, te deseo lo mejor-**__ hablo su mejor amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro- __**y mas con tu nueva relación con Ichigo.**_

_¿Relación?_

_Se mantenía alejado de ellos, y mucho más de la conversación._

_-Sí, Tatsuki-chan, espero que Kurosaki-kun y yo seamos muy felices, además, de que estudiaremos al misma carrera en cierto sentido, el medicina y yo psicología._

_-¡MALDITO KUROSAKI!- se recupero de golpe al escuchar ese nombre- ¡ASÍ QUE FUE EL QUIEN TE ALEJO DE MI…LO MATARE!_

_No necesitaba seguir escuchando esa plática, le quedaba más que claro lo que sucedía, para su mala suerte._

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Fin de flash Black.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

-¿**Qué es lo que harás?**-pregunto después de relatar lo ocurrido- **después de todo tu lo amas**

-**Yo…** - hiso una ligera pausa pensando en como contestar- **nada.**

_**¿Nada?**_

Pensó que tal vez aria algo, no sabia que, pero algo, la respuesta de ella jamás se las espero, amaba a Kurosaki, y se le notaba por encima de todo, ¿Pero no haría nada?

-**No hare nada**- dijo al ver la confusión de su acompañante- **porque si el es feliz… yo lo seré**

A pesar de que su rostros estaba mojado no solo por al lluvia si no por también las lagrimas que no dejaban e salir de esos ojos violetas dibujo una sonrisa tan bella, que sintió como si su sufrimiento no fuese capas de compararlo con el de ella.

-¿**Tú amas a Inoue verdad?**-pregunto.

-**Sí…**- contesto con tristeza.

-**Y cuando amas a una persona, siempre piensas en protegerla principalmente, bueno en mi caso así es**- se escucho una risa ligera que provenía de ella-**yo… no soy la persona que ama Ichigo**- al voz se le comenzó a quebrar y sus manos empezaron a ejercer fuerzas sobre el vestido que traía- **si Inoue le brinda felicidad, si él es feliz a su lado… yo lo seré.**

Aquella shinigami tenia más valor que él, aceptaba las cosas tal y como eran y las afrontaba con al cabeza en alto, y ¿Qué hacia él? Tratar de pensar que nada era cierto que se despertaría de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba en cualquier momento y todo seria como antes.

Vio como sus manos se dirigían a su rostro tratando de no dejar ver esas lágrimas, pero era inútil…

Se sentía patética, ella, una shinigami, flaquear por eso, no, no podía, empezó a sentir el calor de un abrazo sobre su piel fría, al alzar su rostro se encontró con el de el.

-**No trates de ser fuerte, solo por que estoy yo**- con su mano limpio las lagrimas que escurrían por su rostro- **si necesitas llorara, hazlo.**

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_Ambos con una tristeza similar_

_Con un dolor semejante_

_Y cubiertos por la misma lluvia_

_Quincy y shinigami…_

_Lloran por primera vez juntos_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_


	2. Del amor al odio, tan solo hay un paso

Ángel de amor

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Segundo capitulo: Del amor al odio, tan solo hay un paso

* * *

Despertó lentamente cubierta por una pesada cobija que ciertamente la incomodaba demasiado. Sentía como si hubiese estado en una hoya hirviente y la prueba era que estaba sudando como nunca antes lo había hecho, y para acabar, un terrible dolor de cabeza la atacaba con mucha crueldad, aun con eso pudo percibir como la puerta de la habitación se habría lentamente para dejar entrar una joven.

**-kuchiki-chan… ¿Ya estas despierta?-**entre tanta confusión escucho la voz de yuzu

**-Yuzu-chan… ¿Por que…?**

**-Ishida-kun te dejo anoche en la casa, ambos estaban totalmente empapados, lo mas seguro es que estuviesen afuera cuando la tormenta comenzó. Llegaste y te desmayaste a causa de la alta fiebre que tenías**- explico lo más brevemente posible la pequeña Yuzu.

Tenía leves recuerdos de ella e Ishida… abrasados… durante mucho tiempo… y después, nada solo neblina no podía regenerar los momentos que siguieron y mucho menos lo que decía la pequeña Kurosaki. Sin pensarlo giro su rostro hacia donde estaba el único reloj del cuarto y para su sorpresa…

**-¡Es tarde**!- grito fuertemente.

**-¡Espera kuchiki-chan!, aun tienes fiebre-** trato de detenerla sujetándola mientras ella buscaba el uniforme.

-No te preocupes Yuzu-chan ya estoy bien, además aun no terminan las clases así que… iré

**-Pero estos días ya no son obligatorios, por eso ichi-ni**…- se reprocho a si misma por mencionar eso, aun sin terminar lo dicho sabia que la pelinegra entendía la idea.

**-Yuzu… me voy.**

Después de haberse vestido totalmente salió lo más rápido de la habitación dejando a yuzu más que preocupada. Bajo las escaleras con la misma velocidad y sin decir nada salió de la residencia Kurosaki. Yuzu que aun se mantenía inmóvil sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, y al girara su rostro se encontró con el de su hermana.

**-Metiste la pata en verdad Yuzu**-al parecer había escuchado la ligera platica que mantuvo con kuchiki.

**-¿Lo quiere mucho verdad?-** todos en esa casa estaban al tanto de la relación que su hermano mantenía con la pelinegra, su trabajo como shinigami, lo que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo y ver sufrir a un miembro de la familia la afectaba mucho.

**-Se le nota por donde quiera que la veas, pero como ichi-nii lamentablemente se parece mucho más al viejo que tú o yo-** salió de la habitación después de decir eso, ya tenía hambre y quería algo de comer.

**-Ichi-nii…tal vez cometiste un error, un grave error**.

Bajo la velocidad cuando noto que la distancia recorrida era la suficiente, su mirada se torno borrosa por instantes haciendo que sus pasos fueran aun mas lentos y pesados, tal vez si debió de obedecer a la pequeña Kurosaki, pero en esos instantes tan solo pensaba en salir de esa casa que tan solo traía recuerdos que en un momento le parecieron indispensables para existir y que ahora tan solo los quería olvidar.

Aun no se decidía si ir al colegio o tan solo andar sin rombo alguno. La primera opción la descarto cuando se dio cuenta que el tema preferido por el grupo seria la repentina ida de "Kurosaki con la hermosa Orihime" y no estaba completamente segura de soportar esa tortura… así que opto por andar como conejo sin dueño.

Podía ver como las personas que pasaban a su lado sonreían plenamente, ¿Qué tipo de sonrisas existían? Desde que estaba en el mundo humano siempre se pregunto eso, y solo una persona le dio la respuesta.

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Flash Black.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_**-Oe Ichigo-**__hablo la morena recostada en la cama._

_**-¿Qué quieres enana?-**__ el día siguiente tendrían un examen difícil y siendo sinceros no era tan bueno en algebra y estudiar bien era lo único que tenia que hacer para pasar la materia, pero su compañera no esta consiente de eso._

_**- ¿Cómo sabes lo que significan cada sonrisa?-**__ pregunto con rapidez_

_**-¿Ehh?-**__ esa simple pregunta atrajo totalmente su atención dejando a un lado el libro que mantenía en sus manos._

_**-Sí, por lo que he observado todas las personas sonríen, pero, ¿Cómo sabes lo que significan esas expresiones?**_

_**-Bueno…-**__No esperaba tanta especificación, ni el mismo sabía la respuesta y la pelinegra quería que le dijera algo que no se podía explicar. Rasco la cabeza con su mano derecha y con la otra simplemente la utilizaba como distractor de la shinigami que esperaba una respuesta impacientemente._

_**-Me vas a decir o que**__- alzo la ceja al ver que no había respuesta, ¿Era tan difícil?_

_**- Que preguntas haces enana, no es cuestión de distinguir, tan solo lo tienes que sentir-**__ termino con lo que el llamaba respuesta._

_**-¿Y como siento eso?**_

_**-Yo que voy a saber… **_

_Dejo al shinigami sustituto "estudiar" y ella, con la misma pregunta en la cabeza "tan solo lo tienes que sentir" ¿Como madres debía sentir eso? Pensó, pensó, y pensó y lamentablemente no encontraba respuesta que en un sentido común fuera lo mas lógico posible._

_**-Ichigo**_

_**-Mmm-**__ no la miro, tan solo salió ese sonido que tanto molestaba a la shinigami_

_**-Mírame idiota-**__ exigió _

_**-¿Qué quieres? No ves que estoy estudiando.**_

_**-Tú tienes la culpa por no explicarte bien**__- hiso un aligera pausa cuando nota que en esa pequeña discusión se acerco mas de lo debido al joven shinigami, casi, estaba encima de la mesa de estudio del ya mencionado._

_**-Ok, ok-**__ noto el leve tono carmesí en las mejillas de su acompañante de habitación y sin poder evitarlo en el también apareció.- __**Rukia… ¿Quién es la persona que más quieres?**_

_Ahora era el que la había metido en un callejón sin salida alguna, jamás se había preguntado eso y de nuevo comenzaba a pensar y pensar y pensar y entre todas las memorias que guardaba aparecieron tres personas._

_**-¿Es necesario decir nombre?-**__pregunto aun más avergonzada_

_**-¡Claro que no! Yo por que debería de saber…**_

_**-Bien, y ¿Qué con la persona que más quiero?**_

_**-Imagina que esta sonriendo-**__ desvió su mirada a la ventana que tenia junto- __**creo que ya comprendiste**_

_En ese momento se escucho la voz de sus hermanas y el escandaloso de su padre que habían regresado del mercado, llamando fuertemente a su hijo para que les ayudara con las compras, el cual acudió con rapidez dejando a la pequeña shinigami, sola, tan sola para aclarar lo que tenía metido en la cabeza._

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Fin de flash Black.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

Desde ese momento supo distinguir las sonrisas de las personas, de aquellas ajenas, de compañeros y de su persona especial que después e decir eso le dedico la más hermosa que jamás allá visto, Kurosaki Ichigo, su persona especia la persona que mas quería y necesitaba.

Lamentablemente cualquier sentimiento tenía que ser olvidado y enterrado en lo más profundo de lo que llaman corazón. Sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Sin duda alguna ese era su peor día, inclusive en el Runkongai hubo días mejores junto con Renji y sus demás amigos. Por un leve momento, pensó que Renji era la persona que más quería pero tantas cosas sucedieron en el pasado que sin duda lo descartaron al igual que su Nii-sama, ambos eran buena personas con ella, considerados y amables pero… no eran los que más quería.

Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, tratando de dispersar eso pensamientos y tener en claro lo que haría, tantos problemas que se hubiera evitado si tan solo hubiese escuchado a su hermano, le recordaba que tenía que enfrentarlo cuando fuese a la sociedad de almas…

**-Al mal paso darle prisa-** dijo en su cabeza pero también prenuncio sin querer, ese sin duda sería un día muy largo.

* * *

El timbre sonó quince minutos atrás, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban adentro del salón esperando a la maestra que en esos últimos días estaba repitiendo el llegar tarde, y algunos de los alumnos seguían su ejemplo. El tema principal entre los alumnos del salón era la repentina partida de Kurosaki Ichigo y la preciosa Orihime Inoue, tantas palabras, tantas insinuaciones, de personas conocidas y también desconocidas pero, aun así, es tan necesario hablar sobre eso, ¿Por qué no comentan sobre otra cosa? Algún suceso fuera del instituto, algo sucedido en sus hogares, ¿Acaso no tiene vidas propias?

**-Ishida-kun…**

**-Sí-** voltio hacia la persona que le había hablado.

**-¿No sabes donde esta Kuchiki-san?**

"_**Kuchiki…"**_

**-No lo siento Kojima-san, no la e visto-**mintió, no diría lo sucedió la noche anterior.

**-Mmm, esta bien, lo siento si te moleste-** fue lo ultimo que escucho del peli negro.

Se mantuvo en la lectura de aquel libro que solo bajo levemente para contestar esa pregunta un poco ¿Rara? Normalmente a quien le preguntaban eso era a Kurosaki pero como él no estaba ¿Tenía que ser el la victima de sus acosos?.

**-¿Qué conseguiste Mizuino?**

**-Nada, como todos no saben nada-** de su bolso saco el típico celular tocado las teclas con rapidez.

**-Primero Ichigo y la preciosa Orihime-san y ahora Kuchiki-** lloraba a cantaros el pobre de Asano.

**-Cálmate, clámate-** trato de consolar Mizuino.

**-¡Noooooooo!-** grito eufórico – **todos nos están dejando, nos quedaremos solos**

**-Si seguías así terminaría inundando el salón en menos de media hora-** comento muy metido en lo suyo el pelinegro.

**-¡KUCHIKI!... ¡KUCHIKI!**

* * *

Sintió como el aire puro comenzaba a entrar por sus plumones, pasar por aquel túnel oscuro nunca le había gustado, pero mientras no existiera un autobús para ir a la sociedad de almas era el único camino que había… sin remedio alguno.

Camino despacio después de atravesar esa gran puerta blanca y encontrarse con el enorme cielo azul y de las grandes estructuras de la sociedad de alma. Tendría que reportar su llegada lo más rápido posible. No estaba tan lejos, algunas calles mas y estaría enfrente de su escuadrón.

**-¿Ku… kuchiki-san?**

**-Momo…-** la sorprendió levemente, según ella no se encontraba nadie por el camino que pasaba.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine por asuntos personales-** odiaba las mentiras ¿Pero que más le podía decir?

**-Así, así, ya me comentaron-** hablo con euforia la mujer.

**-¿Ehhh?**

**- No finjas kuchiki-san, y ¿Dime Kurosaki-san vino contigo?-** comento alegremente haciendo que la pelinegra se sintiera fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué Ichigo tendría que ir con ella?

**-No… él no vino-** bajo la mirada levemente mientras decía eso. Esperaba que su amiga no notara su agonía.

**-Pero… tú ya sabes, es común que él este aquí, porque…**

**-Hinamori…-** ambas miraron al chico rubio que se dirigía a ellas con rapidez.

**-Kira-kun… ¿Qué sucede?**

Pensó en preguntar también, pero creyó que con las palabras de su amiga era más que suficiente.

**-Eto…-** tartamudeó- **Matsumoto-san te esta buscando CON URGENCIA.**

**-¿En serio?-** el rubio afirmo con el movimiento de la cabeza-** Kuchiki-san… ¿Nos vemos luego**?

Hiso lo mismo que el sub capitán de la tercera división y vio que ambos salían a gras velocidad hacia las instalaciones de la 10ª División. Tal ves la mujer estaba organizando una fiesta y necesitaba ayuda de su amiga para que el capitán Hitsugaya-sama no se la arruinara. Suspiro al notar que Hinamori no le había terminado de decir, el ¿Por que Ichigo tendría que ir a la sociedad de almas con ella?

Trato de ignorar o ocurrido para figar de nuevo su camino. La cabeza aun le dolía, no tanto como antes pero permanecía allí vigente. Como si no tuviera tanto.

* * *

No es que fuera de su incumbencia en preocuparse por la pelinegra pero desde que la pudo ver en ese estado, tan débil y frágil. No se la pida sacar de la cabeza. Las clases trascurrieron de lo mas normal hasta que el toque de salida ya había sonado. Todos hablaban muy alegre de lo divertido que seria le festival de graduación.

En menos de un minuto el salón ya esteba completamente vacio, solo quedaba él y la maestra que por una razón desconocida se mantenía detrás de su escritorio viéndolo fijamente. Ignoro el echo de que esto estaba pasando y lentamente termino de acomodar sus cosas en su maletín para después disponerse a salir del aula, su cometido hubieses sido cumplido si la voz de aquella mujer no le hubiese interrumpido el movimiento de sus pasos.

**-Ishida… ¿No sabes nada de Kuchiki?**

¿No había otra persona a quien preguntar sobre ella?

-**Lo siento mucho sensei. No la e visto desde ayer- **no dejaría que de su boca salieran palabras que al otro día se arrepentiría de pronunciar.

**-Sabes…-** comenzó ella también aguardar los pocos libros que aun quedaban en la mesa- **cuando se termina la preparatoria, todos los alumnos tomas caminos diferentes, unos se van a la universidad, unos se ponen de idiotas mantenidos por su padre-** se le formo una pequeña gota en la cabeza- y otros se van dl país a buscar mejores oportunidades.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y lo poco que quedaba de el entraba por las numerosas ventanas del instituto haciendo que de alguna manera, la maestra pro primera vez en su vida o mas bien, en los tres años que les impartió conocimientos por medio de una actitud de adolecente prematura. Se viera seria.

**-Pero no debes olvidar algo Ishida-** su bolsa ya estaba cerrada y no se había percatado de que ella ya le había pasado y estaba enfrente de la puerta**- las personas que veras de ahora en adelante… ya no serán los amigos que tenias en esta escuela. Asegúrate de no perder a las amistades que parecías.**

Termino su discurso cuando la puerta se cerró. Estaba completamente solo en un aula para 50 alumnos. Suspiro alargadamente al darse cuenta de lo que había echo.

_Dejo sola a la única amiga que tenia_

_

* * *

_

Ay estaba, enfrente de la oficina de la sexta división. Tan enorme e imponerte como su capitán y la persona que estaba adentro de ella. Tenía tres minutos parada como estatua frente aquella puerta y aun no se atrevía ni siquiera a tocar con su temblorosa y sudorosa mano. La fortaleza era unas de las características que poseían los miembros de la familia Kuchiki. Ella era una Kuchiki. Adoptada pero Kuchiki.

**-Pase…-** escucho pocos segundos después de tocar temerosamente la puerta.

Entro sigilosamente y pudo observar la figura de su hermano en medio de la habitación, oculto entre papeles que impedían ver u rostro.

**-Nii-sama…**

**-Vienes a confirmarme el compromiso**- la voz dura de su hermano izo que su estomago saltara de pánico**-¿No veo a Kurosaki?**

Por fin había alejado los papeles de su rostro y los grandes y gélidos ojos de su hermano se posaron en ella. Por un momento sintió que el equilibrio y el valor se fueron en cuanto la miro.

**-Él no vendrá-** hablo cortantemente ganándose la mirada levemente sorprendida de su hermano.

**-Explícate**- bufo con seriedad

Ni sabía como describir lo que sentía en ese momento, furia, tristeza, odio y de mas frustración que ni en ella misma cabía ese mar de sentimientos humanos indiferentes a su situación. Guardo silencio, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero si el suficiente para que su hermano sospechara…

**-¿Acaso, te hiso algo Kurosaki?-** de nuevo soltó sus palabras de la misma manera que las anteriores, pero con la diferencia que un notable seño fruncido se apodero de su frente.

El mundo se le vino a bajo prácticamente al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano, ¡claro que no! ¡Él no le había echo ningún daño! Todo el sufrimiento al que era sometido cruelmente era totalmente su culpa. Al sentir lo prohibido, al soñar con lo imposible, ¡todo era su maldita culpa! No permitiría que por un malentendido su Ichigo sufriera, él que ya se encontraba en camino a una mejor vida, _vida que ella jamás le daría._

**-No hermano-** contesto después de un pequeño trance que preocupaba aun más al noble- **la única culpable, soy yo- **_Admitir su derrota, era lo único que le quedaba._-**jamás debí, enamorarme de un criollo.**

Noto un ligero suspiro de su hermano mayor ¿Acaso era tranquilidad lo que demostraba con ello? ¿Estaba feliz por su decepción amorosa?

**-Te dije que no te llevaría a nada- **le miro fijamente- **Kurosaki Ichigo jamás seria digno de ti.**

Se lo dijo en el momento en que le aclaro sus sentimientos hacia el peli naranja, shinigami sustituto. Debía de admitir que ya sospechaba que su pequeña hermana sentía algo más por el patético humano que osaba frecuentemente a desafiarlo, pero jamás dijo nada, por respeto a ella y a su antigua esposa, su amada Hisana. Le prometió en su ultimo momento de agonía, que velaría por la felicidad de su pariente desaparecido, no pudo mas que prometer que lo aria, y a conocer a que ser tan parecido a su ser querido, no pudo evitar jurar que así seria._ Sin importar si la felicidad de ella era un humano, lo aceptaría_ se dijo así mismo cuando veía esa mirada llena de alegría de su hermana, hasta que el dichoso día llego.

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Flash Black.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_**-¿Piensas arriesgar todo por él?- **__pregunto seriamente después de que su hermana se sincerara con él._

_**-Sí, quiero una vida con él, incluso si es necesario dejar la sociedad de almas, lo hare-**__ determinación era lo que reflejaba esa hermosa mirada, inclusive mas hermosa que su difunta esposa._

_Estaban en medio de la mansión Kuchiki, aquella habitación hecha solo para juntas familiares y asambleas de nobles, cada familia tenia una por lo menos. Ambos separados por unos escasos nueve metros pero con una mirada fija que por supuesto no reflejarían debilidad. Él era experto en eso, pero ella que siempre había demostrado en esos ojos violetas una puerta a su alma los tenía totalmente congelados y decididos a obtener lo que quería._

_**-Él no es digno de ti-**__ afirmo._

_**-No me importa porque, yo le amo.**_

_**-¿Y se lo has dicho? ¿Eres correspondida?-**__ tal vez era cruel, pero era necesario disipar cualquier ambigüedad que pudiera suceder en un futuro._

_**-No-**__ vio como sus manos nívea se apretaban fuertemente al shihakushou* tas confirmar la realidad._

_**-Entonces, ¿Qué haras si te rechaza? ¿Si no eres correspondida?**_

_**-Eso no me importa. Para mí, lo más importante es decirle a Ichigo lo que siento, si me acepta o me rechaza… será cosa del destino.**_

_No pudo evitar sorprenderse por la actitud tan madura de ella, una digna kuchiki pensó de manera orgullosa y no pudo evitar sentir similitud en la situación en la que se encantaba ella y a la que fue sometido el al enamorarse de una ryoka, un amor prohibido._

_**-¿Esa es tu decisión?-**__ esa era la verdadera pregunta, la mas importante._

_**-Sí.**_

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Fin de flash Black**_

_***/*/*/*/*/***_

_Lo arriesgo todo, y perdió_

Su hermana había perdido la única batalla en la cual él no pudo intervenir, _la pelea por el amor. _

**-Tu decisiones hicieron que tomaras el cargo de la ciudad de Karakura permanentemente-** aun recordaba que había pedido una audiencia sola con el capitán Yamamoto en donde exigió lo que todos tenemos por derecho, _la felicidad_ que resulto de manera extraña una victoria para ella, pero con la única condición de permanecer al cuidado de la ciudad de Karakura- **pediré que te retiren esa orden y que no vuelvas al mundo real.**

**-No-** contesto rápidamente al escucharlo.

**-Ya no necesitas permanecer en ese lugar-** trataba que su voz diera la mejor muestra de autoridad sobre ella, mucho mas de la que era ya la demostrada comúnmente, pero su verdadera intención era que no permaneciera en el lugar que le traía esos malos recuerdos, todos relacionados con Kurosaki.

**-Cuando hable con el capitán Yamamoto fui yo quien pidió esa obligación, Nii-sama, no tienes que abogar por mis errores.**

**-¿Esa es tu decisión?-** la misma situación se repetía, pero con una situación distinta a la anterior.

**-Sí.**

**

* * *

**

Por más que había recorrido los lugares en donde la pelinegra frecuentaba no encontró ningún rastro de su reiatsu de la mujer, incluso trato con la red de almas pero nada. Paro en seco en una esquina de un establecimiento, la oscuridad ya se apoderaba del cielo y la preocupación se adueñaba de él. Tal vez era una shinigami capaz de matar a 10 hollow, pero aun era una mujer despechada, y él no sabia de que era capaz una mujer victima de los malos amores.

_Pensó lo peor_

Se desespero aun más, no estaba en la escuela, no estaba en el parque, no se encontraba en la residencia Kurosaki, ¿En donde más se podría encontrar la pelinegra?

_Urahara _pensó, él debía de saber.

Cogió las fuerzas que un le quedaban y fue rápidamente a la tienda de aquel sombrerero. No tardo mucho encontrar ese pequeño puesto en medio de grandes edificios en donde habitaba el ex capitán de la sociedad de almas.

**-¡Ishida-kun!-** fue recibido personalmente por el dueño al desplazar la puerta- **que milagro que te apareces por aquí.**

Termino de recuperar un poco del aire que perdió en esa larga carrera para encararle.

**-¿Dónde esta Kuchiki-san?** –pregunto sin rodeos.

**-¿La señorita Kuchiki?-** le contesto con otra pregunta, y antes de que el Quincy reclamara por ello, saco su ya acostumbrado abanico y contesto**- no lo sé.**

**-¡No mientas!**- reclamo- no hay rastro de ella en toda la ciudad, el único lugar en donde se me ocurrió que estaría es aquí.

**-No me digas que te preocupas por una shinigami-** cambio su tono por uno mas serio- **¿Qué los Quincy no odian a los shinigamis?**

**-…**

**-Ella estuvo aquí-** soltó de repente haciendo que los ojos opacados del Quincy por la anterior pregunta del sombrerero se iluminaran levemente- **pero ya se fue.**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-A donde mas mi joven Quincy, a la sociedad de almas-** contesto con una sonrisa.

**-¿Pero… que fue a hacer ella allí**?- su mente comenzó a imaginar tantas cosas que hasta su corazón se encogió de solo pensarlo.

La mano del sombrerero dejo de abanicar y con la otra se quito el sombrero de rayas y mirando fijamente al Quincy suspiro.

**-Kuchiki-san arriesgo todo por Kurosaki-kun-** hablo seriamente-** su honor, su apellido, y hasta ella misma.**

**-¿A que se refiere?-** pregunto temeroso por lo que salió de la boca de su acompañante.

**-Kuchiki-san amaba a Kurosaki-kun-** respondió dejando sorprendido al chico de lentes- **no era algo difícil de percibir Ishida-kun, hasta por el aire que respiraba se notaba el gran amor que le tenia a Kurosaki-** acomodo su abanico a un lado al igual que el sobrero y continuo**- ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de estar con él, incluso dejar su apellido.**

Se sorprendió, todo el tiempo que convivio con ella, el apellido kuchiki era muy nombrado, uno de los principales por ser parte de la nobleza, rápidamente dedujo que no seria fácil dejar ese gran peso atrás.

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-Hablo con su hermano kuchiki Byakuya, es mas que obvio que él se opuso, pero respeto la decisión de su hermana, aun así, estaba el hecho de que era una shinigami enamorada de un ser vivo, relación prohibida por violar todas la leyes de la naturaleza.**

Escuchaba todas las palabras dichas por el rubio, y aun no comprendía del toda la situación.

**-¿Pero…? ¿Como…?**

**-Pidió la guardia de esta ciudad permanentemente, renunciando así a todos los derechos de ser un noble-** termino de decir. El cabellos rubio y el sombrero ocultaron la cierta tristeza que sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo demostraron- **Pero, Kurosaki- san le defraudo.**

Recordó como antes de que la peor noticia de sus vidas les fuera dada a los dos, aquella pelinegra demostraba un brillo singular en sus enormes y hermosos ojos violetas, una felicidad que no podía entender y que en aquel momento no tomo demasiada importancia como para preguntar el porque de ella.

"_Por eso estaba feliz"_

El desear estar junto a la persona que amamos es algo natural para cada ser vivo, lo entendía por que también él estaba siendo afectado por los defectos de la creación de Dios. _El amor, _el peor error de dios fue crear ese horrible sentimiento que te ata a otra persona sin saber si eres correspondido o no.

**-¿En verdad ella, hiso todo eso?-** la pregunta sonaba mas que estúpida, pero se negaba a creer que la shinigami más fuerte que había conocido se atrevió a cometer semejante estupidez, solo por un idiota como Kurosaki.

**-No creo que te lo tenga que repetir.**

**-¿Sabe cuando regresa?**

**-Dudo que hoy- **se rasco levemente el cráneo con la mano derecha, como si divagara en la respuesta que le daría al pelinegro.

No tenia nada más que preguntar, lo que quería saber ya lo sabia y hasta lo que no quería escuchar lo había escuchado. Sin mas que decir, hiso una pequeña reverencia y salió de aquel establecimiento. En cuanto dio el primer paso fuera dl territorio del shinigami rubio percibió el mal tiempo que se aproximaba. No entendía la razón, pero comenzaba a

_odiar los días lluviosos._

_

* * *

_

Respiro hondamente cuando ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros del sexto escuadrón. La plática con su hermano había sido demasiado esfuerzo físico y mental para ella. No tenía planeado el quedarse en la sociedad de almas mucho tiempo, por la simple razón de que la familia Kurosaki estaría preocupada por ella y eso era lo último que quería. Preocupar a las personas que la habían dejado entrar a su círculo familiar sin poner un pero o alguna objeción_. Los amaba y quería como la familia que siempre quiso._

Claro, el clan Kuchiki era su familia en la sociedad de almas, especialmente su Nii-sama. Pero en el mundo humano, jamás alguien podrá ocupar el gran espacio que tienen los Kurosaki en su corazón, especialmente aquel peli naranja.

**-¡Ne! Kuchiki-san-** tan solo se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia de la puerta que la llevaría al mundo humano cuando escucho su nombre.

**-Teniente Matsumoto-** dijo cuando vio a la pelirroja correr rápidamente hacia ella.

**-¿No me digas que ya te vas?-** pregunto muy sorprendida.

**-Lamento informarle que sí-** fingió una serena sonrisa para decir lo que le faltaba**- mi nuevo cargo no me permite estar mucho tiempo fuera del territorio que me asignaron.**

**-Sí, ya me dijeron de tu nuevo puesto**- sin saber el porque, una sonrisa muy fuera de lugar se dibujo en el rostro de la peli naranja**- Pero no veo a Kurosaki-kun por aquí ¿Acaso él no vino contigo?**

Maldecía el solo hecho de que ese mismo día, a todos les diera por preguntar por el shinigami sustituto siendo ese preciso día, cuando deseaba no escuchar su nombre.

**-Él tuvo otros asuntos que arreglar-** trato de que su voz no se rompiera al decir aquello ¡Dios! ¿En verdad tenia que pasar por todo eso?**- dudo mucho que se vuelva a parecer por aquí.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso Kuchiki-san?-** hablo demás, pero se dio cuenta después de que las palabras salieran por si solas de su boca**- Bueno eso no** importa.

**-¿Teniente Matsumoto?- **¿En que momento de la conversación se perdió? En un segundo la teniente peli naranja había mostrado un rostro con cierto toque de tristeza, y después de un segundo se veía más alegre que un niño cuando le dan lo que desea.

**-No importa que Kurosaki-kun no allá venido, es mas-** sonrió ampliamente- **no importa, lo único que interesa es que tú lo estas.**

No entendía, no entendía y por más que trataba, no entendía.

**-¿A que se refi…?-** no pudo terminar, alguien había tapado su boca sorpresivamente por detrás. Trato de forcejear, pero al parecer aquel sujeto que osaba en tocarla era mucho más fuerte que ella.

**-Lo siento Kuchiki-san-** de nuevo la peli naranja hacia acto de presencia en ese momento. Entonces, entendió todo.

* * *

**-Kuchiki-san…**

Caminaba lentamente hacia la mansión Kuchiki cuando su tranquilo paseo fue interrumpido por el capitán Ukitake que aparecía con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Qué deseas Ukitake?-** pregunto con un tono de voz mas helado y al mismo tiempo seco…

**-Dime ¿Kuchiki-san ya a regresado al mundo real?**

**-Sí-** trato se de seguir con su destino pero algo de cuenta nueva le interrumpió.

**-Ukitake-taichou-** reconocía la voz de los dueños de las escandalosas llamadas Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentarō Kotsubaki.

**-¿Sucedió algo?-** pregunto su capitán con algo de preocupación por la forma en que sus subordinados lo llamaban.

**-¡Lo logro!-** una exclamación llena de victoria fue lo que salió de la boca de Kiyone.

**-Sí, capitán, la teniente Matsumoto detuvo a Kuchiki-san antes de que pasar por la Senkaimon- **le siguió Sentarō.

**-¿Logro que?-** no pudo evitar meterse a la platica descortésmente por el solo hecho de que en ella mencionaran su hermana menor.

**-Se me había olvidado-** tomo la palabra el capitán peli blanco

**- la asociación de mujeres shinigami le a organizado una pequeña fiesta a Kuchiki-san por su compromiso con Ichigo-kun.**

**

* * *

**

No escuchaba nada, solo mero mormullos que desaparecía en cuanto se movía ligeramente. La habían amordazado y metido en algo como un costal llevándola a no sé donde.

**-Parece que ya despertó-** reconoció la voz, era del teniente Izuru Kira que al parecer era la persona que la cargaba.

**-Es porque no le diste lo suficientemente fuerte Kira-kun-** esta voz para que mencionarla, era la persona que la había metido en todo esto, o mas bien presentía que había sido ella. La teniente Matsumoto.

**-Pero que pasar cuando se entere el capitán Kuchiki que golpeamos a Kuchiki-san para que viniera-** comentó preocupado.

**-¿Golpeamos?-** pregunto**-eso me suena a manada Kira-kun TÚ, la golpeaste.**

**-Entonces si hay alguien a quien van a matar es a mi, ¿Verdad?**

**-Síp.**

Ahora entendía el porque un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mucho mas fuerte que el anterior había reinado sobre si. Cuando intento abrir su ojos una venda se los impidió dejándola sumergida en la oscuridad.

**-Kuchiki-san, ¿Estas despierta?-** como niña pequeña pico levemente la bolsa y como si fuera instinto se movió para dar a entender que lo estaba.

**-Te lo dije Matsumoto-san ya esta despierta.**

**-Solo preguntaba Kira-kun-** contesto con un puchero en su rostro**- lo siento Kuchiki-san, pero si te dijera de que se trata, no vendrías y eso arruinaría la sorpresa.**

¿Sorpresa?

Sintió como la bajaban de manera delicada, agradecería al teniente Izuru por su delicadeza con ella.

La bolsa fue abierta y ella salió con ayuda de un desconocido de ella, sus manos fueron desamarradas y su boca también, solo faltaba sus ojos pero cuando ella trato de quitar ese vendaje una mano se lo impidió.

**-Espera, todavía no-** terminando de decir eso, unas pequeñas mano la empujaron hacia delante, como si la condujera a un lugar desconocido para ella.

De repente, la venda le fue arrebatada y cuando abrió ojos violetas…

_"Felicidad eterna a los novios"_

_"Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo"_

Sintió como el color de su rostro se fue rápidamente. ¿Era vergüenza? No, ¿Era temor? Puede ser… ¿Era dolor? Sí, eso era lo que sentía al ver el rostro alegre de todos celebrando algo que jamás deberían ellos saber o tener la mínima idea de lo que hubiese ocurrido si no la hubieran bateado tan cruelmente.

Todos estaban allí, y cuando decía todos ERAN TODOS. Lo trece escuadrones estaban en una el jardín de los que parecía el tercer escuadrón, lo que significaba que el capitán Ukitake había estado de acuerdo con todo eso.

Reconoció rápidamente a lo capitanes en la mesa principal, inclusive la capitana Soi Fon y el capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi con cara de _no se me se acerquen _pero hay estaban. Al igualo que los capitanes estaban su teniente.

"_Dios, esto puede ser aun peor"_

**-¡Felicidades Kuchiki-san!-** el grito de la integrantes de la asociación de mujeres shinigami se hiso presente quitándole levemente la parálisis que había sufrido du cuerpo.

**-¿Pero…?**

**-¿Cómo nos enteramos de tu compromiso con Kurosaki-san?-** pregunto Nanao adelantándose a los cuestionamientos de la pelinegra-**bueno veras…**

**-Yo le explico Nanao-chan –** salió de la nada la peli naranja y empujando levemente a Nanao comenzó a tomar posesión de la platica**-** **nos enteramos por medio del capitán Ukitake que estaba mas que feliz por la noticia de la futura boda.**

**-…**

**-Y le pedimos el lugar prestado para organizar esta pequeña reunión porque no sabíamos si tu hermano nos prestaría la mansión Kuchiki- **concluyo Nanao**.**

**-…**

**-Neee, Kuchiki-san, ¿No te gusto?**- pregunto al ver el silencio de la pelinegra.

Su boca estaba seca, presentía que si hacia el intento de hablar o de aclarar ese mal entendido su lengua se rompería en el proceso. No tenia la suficiente fuerza como para encara a sus amigas y amigos y decirles…

"_Me rechazo"_

Sintió como la mismas gana de llorara de aquella noche con Ishida se adueñaban de ella. Pero no podía, se negaba a parecer una vil ingenua que creyó que la felicidad podría ser para ella y regresa derrotada sin ninguna pisca de lo que estaba buscando. ¡No! Ella era Kuchiki Rukia ¡La princesa Kuchiki! Llorara por un crio malagradecido es una muestra de debilidad, ¡Y ella no era débil!

Aclaro su garganta lo más que pudo. Quiso pedir un vaso con agua pero resistió.

**-Les agradezco con todo mi corazón…**

"_Un corazón hecho pedazos"_

**-El hecho de que hayan hecho esto por mí…**

"_Algo sencillamente inútil"_

**-Pero lamento informales…**

"_Y si que lo lamentaba"_

**-Que no hay nada que festejar…**

"_Absolutamente nada"_

**-Porque no existe**

"_Ni existirá"_

**-Tal compromiso, porque…**

"_Él no me ama"_

**-…**

Todo el ambiente de felicidad paro al escuchar las palabras y la frase no terminada de la pelinegra. Todos estaban con la boca abierta por el asombro.

**-Pero… Kuchiki-san-** la peli naranja fue la primera en hablar después de esa declaración, si en verdad era cierto lo dicho, había cometido el error mas grande de su vida.

**-Siento mucho la molestia Teniente Matsumoto**- sonrió falsamente- **Con su permio.**

**-…**

Todas las personas vieron con mucha tristeza la partida de la hermana menor del capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. En menos de tres segundos gracia al shumpo.

**-Esto no puede ser…-** hablo Nanao.

**-Digo lo mismo-** abrió por segunda vez su boca la teniente Isane Kotetsu.

**-Kurosaki, ¿En verdad rechazo a Kuchiki?-** hizo acto de presencia capitana Soi Fon sorprendiendo a todos por su repentino comentario acerca de lo que había pasado.

**-¡Paren todo!**

**-¡Paren todo!**

Ambos,Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentarō Kotsubaki llegaron con la última fuerza que tenían y gritaron con lo último de aliento que les quedaba en sus pulmones. Seguidos por los capitanes Kuchiki Byakuya y Jūshirō Ukitake, que la ver todo, notaron que llegaron demasiado tarde.

**-Ukitake-taichou y Kuchiki-taichou.**

**-¿Donde esta Rukia?**- no necesitaba nada, solo saber donde estaba u hermana.

**-Nosotras no sabíamos que…-** trato de protegerse de protegerá ella y a la demás de la furia contenida de Kuchiki Byakuya.

**-Pregunte donde esta-** resonó en se lugar la fuerte e imponerte voz de la cabeza de los Kuchiki.

**-Se fue-** apareció en su salvación la capitana Retsu Unohana.

**-¿Pero como que se fue?-** un alterado Ukitake se apresuraba a preguntar.

**-Después de que no aclarar el malentendido sobre su compromiso con Kurosaki-kun-** hizo una ligera pausa**- ella se fue**.

-…

Estabas, no entendía por más que se esforzara los sentimientos de su hermana, no podía ponerse en su lugar por que jamás había experimentado un momento en el cual se mesclara la vergüenza, el honor, y sentimientos por igual.

"_Admirable"_

Ni el mismo lo habría hecho tan bien. El levantar la cara después de caer, aun si esa cara estuviese cubierta por lágrimas, es digno de admirar.

* * *

Ni siquiera abrió la boca para decirle un "hola" a Urahara, ni siquiera había visto a Yoruichi que la llamaba con insistencia. Nada, no quiera hacer nada. Era cobarde como para llorar enfrente de otros, era demasiado cobarde como para dejar que la consolaran, prefería cargar todo ella sola, como antes, antes de conocer a ese sujeto

"_¿Ese sujeto?"_

Sí. De ahora en adelante el nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo jamás será pronunciado bajo su propia voluntad por sus labios. Ese sentimiento que se forjaba en su interior seria la única fortaleza con la cual se valdría.

Termino por para en una esquina. Se recargo levemente en la pared, iluminada por una de las tantas luces de esa ciudad.

**-…**

Si amar significaba sufrir tanto, deseaba poder arrancarse ese sentimiento con su propia mano, pero no podía porque al mismo tiempo jamás sintió tanto por alguien.

**-Ichi…**

"_Te desprecio"_

**-No….**

"_No te quiere"_

**-Te odio.**

"_Le odias"_

**-Te odio.**

"_Le odias"_

Aquella voz se adueñaba de su cabeza y como estaba no tenia ni voluntad de luchar hacia aquellas difamaciones que salían de su boca en compas de su cabeza.

**-¡Te odio Kurosaki Ichigo!**

**

* * *

**

Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Después de casi "casi un año sin actualizar, aquí esta el capi

XD

Gomenasai a las personas que me dejaron reviews pidiendo que actualizara rápido y no lo hice

Agradecimientos:

**AdeTaka-KinoTary**: Por se la primera.

**Viesna:** Por ser la segunda XD.

**Tsukishirohime-chan:** Por ser una de las escritoras que mas admiro y que me dejó reviews (que honor) XD.

**Kuchisakigirl:** Por ser la cuarta… aunque sus motivos sean otros XD.

**HARUAL:** LA ÚLTIMA PERO NO POR ESO MENOS IMPORTANTES.

Gracias a estas personas por leer esta loca y extravagante historia. Les prometo que actualizare más pronto de lo que creen. Principalmente porque ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 10 jeje.

* * *

_**Mokona-kuchiki**_

Se despide

_¡Dejen reviews!_


End file.
